


Pessimists outlive optimists

by Georgiaaaa27



Category: Sexeducation
Genre: Betrayal, Friendship, Love, Multi, isaac deleted the voicemail!, maeve and otis need to be together, season 3 sex ed needs to come now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgiaaaa27/pseuds/Georgiaaaa27
Summary: Set after the heartbreaking season 2 finale where isaac deleted maeve’s voicemail from otis telling her he loved her. This book continues from there.
Relationships: Aimee Gibbs & Maeve Wiley, Aimee Gibbs/Steve Morley, Eric Effiong & Maeve Wiley, Eric Effiong & Otis Milburn, Eric Effiong & Otis Milburn & Maeve Wiley, Eric/Adam, Maeve Wiley/Sean Wiley, Maeve/Otis, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley, Ruby Matthews/Otis Milburn, jean/jakob, maeve wiley/issac
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic written on this website however, i have another sex education fanfic on wattpad called “maybe someday” using the same username as this- check it out if you want! :)

Isaac deleted the voicemail. He knew it was wrong. He knew he had taken advantage of maeve’s trust in him. Yet he couldn’t help it. He wanted maeve to be with him, not otis. He kept telling himself that he was protecting maeve- his first encounter with otis suggested to him that otis was a bad guy. He didn’t want maeve to get hurt again. He was broken from his thoughts by a knock at the door. 

“Hey its maeve” the quiet voice called out to which He immediately opened the door to let her in.

“You got the milk?” Isaac asked her trying to forget what he’d just done.

“Yeah, and a little extra” maeve smirked taking a small bottle of vodka out of her jacket pocket. 

“Great! Because we need to celebrate your big win!” Isaac grinned watching maeve take two glasses out of a cupboard. 

“I just want to get my mind off of everything to be honest. I’m not really in the celebratory mood” she sighed while handing the glass to isaac carefully.  
They had both forgotten about the omelette and just spent most of the night talking and drinking. 

“I can’t believe you did that!” Maeve laughed out loud to a story isaac had just told her about him and his brother pranking their babysitter when they were younger. “I would have loved to see that! I Probably would’ve helped you” 

“See this is why i love you maeve, you’re just like me!” A slightly tipsy isaac blurted out causing maeve to stiffen a little. Isaac could see this and instantly regretted his very low alcohol tolerance. 

“I should get home, it’s quite late and I’m tired” maeve murmured quickly and got up and headed for the door. 

“Maeve wait, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to freak you out” isaac apologised internally kicking himself. 

“It’s okay isaac, I’m just tired. I’ll... I’ll see you later” maeve couldn’t get out there quick enough. She had almost the same reaction she did when jackson told her he loved her. She wasn’t ready to hear that from anyone... except from one specific person. But she knew otis would never say that to her, he was too awkward and that really frustrated maeve. He knew she liked him and basically admitted to liking her back but instead of doing anything about it, he humiliates her at his house. 

That night, maeve made a little promise with herself to stay off boys for a while. To look after herself and focus on the aptitude scheme and quizheads and aimee. 

——————

A whole weekend had passed and otis still hadn’t heard a word from maeve. He was starting to get worried. 

“She hasn’t even texted?” Eric asked otis while they were riding their bikes to school together. 

“Nothing. Maybe she’s waiting to speak to me face to face” otis was telling himself more than eric in this instance. “I did hurt her quite a bit, maybe she just needed time to think about things” 

“I guess. But if anything happens at school today, tell me as soon as it happens!” Eric demanded. He was so invested in maeve and otis’ love story. They were two of his best friends- only friends, and he could see they were miserable without eachother. If only they could just get their communication right. 

The two rode up to the school bike rack a few moments later and when otis had chained his bike up he quickly Checked his watch and saw that there was still 10 minutes before school actually started. He wanted to talk to maeve straight away so he decided to look for her. He figured that she would be in the abandoned toilets so headed towards them. 

When he walked into the abandoned toilet block he could hear two voices. Otis could recognise one of the voices from anywhere. It was maeve. He was guessing that the other one was aimee due to her lovable northern accent. They didn’t see him and just kept on talking. 

“I’m so surprised he told you he loved you! That was so out of nowhere!” Aimee exclaimed. Otis thought they were talking about him but in fact- they were talking about isaacs proclamation to maeve in his caravan. He decided to keep on listening to see what maeve says. Hopefully it’s something good he thought. 

“I didn’t know what to do! I don’t like him like that!” Maeve exasperated. Hearing those words felt like a punch in the stomach to otis. He imagined countless possibilities of how this scenario plays out- he was audacious enough to imagine some of them ending with them as a couple. But he wasn’t prepared for this. The feeling of total rejection. He felt like a fool. He didn’t want to listen anymore and ran out of the building. He didn’t know where he was going, he just wanted the ground to swallow him up and never let him go. 

A while later, after the blurryness in his eyes faded, otis saw that he was back at the top of his front porch steps. He had walked all the way home and left his bike at school. He didn’t even care. He just wanted life to stop. No, he wanted life to rewind. Back to the point where maeve first told him she liked him. If he wasn’t worried about being like his dad, he would’ve kissed her there and then. But alas, he was too late, everything had changed. At least thats what he thought...


	2. Chapter 2

“I didn’t know what to do! I dont like him like that!” Maeve exasperated. She didn’t want to ruin her friendship with isaac by telling him the truth but she also didn’t want to lie to him or lead him on. Suddenly, her and aimee heard the door slam. 

“What was that?” Aimee queried getting up. There was no one there. 

“Must’ve been the wind” maeve excused. “Anyway, i have to get to class, miss sands wants me to think about sending one of my essays to potential universities for a scholarship” maeve rolled her eyes. She did want to go to university but there was this perpetual voice in her head telling her she wasn’t going to make it, she wasn’t good enough. 

“Maeve Thats great! If there’s anyone that’s gonna get out of this shithole it’s you” aimee reassured her. She always knew what to say to make maeve feel better. 

“Hopefully” maeve half smiled walking out of the building.

The school day seemed to drag on for maeve. Aimee was busy with steve most of the day and she didn’t really have anyone else that she wanted to talk to. Except for otis, but she hadn’t seen him all day. Although she was supposed to be annoyed at him, she missed him. A lot. How they used to see eachother in between lessons and talk. How he always seemed to know what she needed. How she felt whenever he was around. It was bittersweet. But everytime she thought about him, her memories brought her back to his house. His words. He was the last person she ever thought would say something like that. 

——————

The school bell rang indicating the end of the day and maeve was about to walk out of the school gates when she saw eric walk up to her with his bike. She tried to avoid eye contact. It’s not because she didn’t like eric. She did. She thought they were becoming good friends, she just felt quite awkward around him recently because of everything that had happened. 

“Maeve, wait up!” Eric called out trying to catch his breath. 

Maeve stopped and turned to him still avoiding eye contact. “Yeah?” She asked trying to sound casual.

“Hey, have you seen otis today, I haven’t seen him since this morning and he isn’t answering his phone” he seemed quite serious. 

“Why would i have seen him, it’s not like we do the clinic anymore” she replied. 

“Oh, okay. I just thought you two might have spoken today about the night of the quizheads final?” Eric hesitated. 

“Theres nothing really to talk about from that night” maeve said getting slightly confused. 

That statement seemed to both shock and slightly annoy eric. Because otis was his bestfriend and here he thought maeve was purposefully ignoring his declaration of love. “Alright, I’ll just go to his” he walked away leaving a stunned maeve. What was up with him, she thought to herself. 

——————


End file.
